Gathering Morning Dew
by You'll let me be your man
Summary: Basically smut about Kurt and Blaine enjoying a morning alone... PWP with fluff, 'cause that's my thing


Gathering morning dew :

Kurt woke for the fourth morning in a row with Blaine's cock digging into his ass. He liked every single part of this sentence, no more falling asleep on skype and not daring to shed clothes in fear of getting caught, either on the New York side by nosy and insensitive roommates or on the Lima side by well-meaning and overly involved parents.

Now, they knew domestic bliss never lasted, but they basked in it as long as they could, most probably disgusting their friends at the same time. One thing they had learned during their shorrt time living together was that being together made them happier and stronger, they had expected the happier part, but their status as an engaged couple living to gether had made them a fierce adversary when fights broke out, as they tended to.

They had only been sharing a flat for half a week, but still, Rachel had stormed out twice, complaining about stubble in the bathroom sink, to which they had retorted that they had to deal with hair in the shower drain. Then Santana had ranted for a good two hours about the fact that she could not hear herself think when they were here since the only thing she could hear was her cavities forming in her teeth. And last, but certainly not least, Rachel had wandered beyond the privacy curtain at a critical time, meaning that Blaine had been holding onto the headboard as Kurt slowly penetrated him, her scream had been so high-pitched that Kurt swore he could still hear her voice ringing the next 3 times they had made love.

But today was Saturday, and Saturday meant that both Rachel and Santana worked the early-morning shift at the diner, making the loft blissfully quiet and empty. So Kurt seized his chance and subtly slipped under the blanket, and slithered until he came face to face with Blaine's wonderfully uncovered cock. He slowly forced Blaine on his back to grant him easier access and began working. At first, he placed tiny closed mouth kisses along the length of his member, but quickly switched to wet and warm kisses, teasing the shaft with his tongue. He felt Blaine stir beneath his hands as he sucked the tip into his mouth gently lapping at the precum that was gathering there. As soon as he heard the muffled sound of Blaine's moans he picked up the pace, engulfing as much of the length as he could and covering the rest with his hand. He felt air sweep over his back as Blaine lifted the comforter off him. He looked up to find Blaine, propped on his right elbow, his left hand ready to slip into Kurt's hair. His eyes were half open, and his mouth was wide open in a silent moan of pleasure. Sarisfied with his work so far, Kurt went back to bring Blaine to climax, rapidly changing between sucking the tip and licking broad stripes across his shaft. Soon, Blaine was panting, his thigh quivering under Kurt's hand and his hand clenching in Kurt's hair. Kurt retreated slightly right when Blaine's cock pulsed and semen spurted out into Kurt's opened mouth. Even though Kurt had been ready, some cum still spilled out of the corners of his mouth and dribbled onto his chin and onto Blaine's neatly trimmed pubic hair. He swallowed what had landed in his mouth and swiped his hand over his chin to get rid of the gooey mix of semen and saliva that was quickly cooling on his skin. Then, he stradled Blaine's waist, leaning down to kiss Blaine deeply just as Blaine tugged on his neck. Their mouths met in a slow and languid dance, their tongues tangling and tasting the other's mouth. Kurt began grinding on Blaine's lap, eager for release. He placed his forearms on either sides of Blaine's face, all the while keeping their mouths and crotches together. As time went on, his thrusts got faster and more frenzied, until he stopped altogether and clenched his eyes shut as he threw his head back. His cum shot out and landed on Blaine's stomach as a croaked-out "Blaine" left his mouth. He suddenly went limp and flopped down on top of Blaine, sated and ready to go back to sleep.


End file.
